


Broken Wings

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED FIC</p><p>I had another idea following the same theme of this, so I'll post that under a different title when its ready</p><p>See my fic SEVEN DAYS for continuation of this story </p><p>Urushihara is kidnapped and tortured</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a bunch of mistakes and awkward wording, but I don't have anyone to beta for me right now so... sorry haha. Hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> italics are his thoughts... just fyi

Urushihara knew that with his wings he could easily ditch his pursuers, but that would draw unwanted attention from the crowds of humans on the street, and he'd promised Mao he wouldn't make a scene. Damn that Ashiya. His fellow generals weak stomach was the reason he was in this predicament in the first place.

Normally, Urushihara was a shut in, but Ashiya was once again suffering the effects of expired udon noodles, and Mao was stuck working a double shift at a MgRonald's across town, so Urushihara had no choice but to go to the convenience store for some medicine. That was when he had inadvertently run into a man wearing an odd cloak and hood, who had shouted for his companions to join him in Ente Islan. Recognizing that they were former members of the Inquisition, Urushihara had taken off as quickly as he could run, choosing to stay with the crowds in hope that his pursuers wouldn't want to draw attention either.

Then he took a wrong turn and ended up running through the maze of alleyways and side streets. Growing impatient and no longer caring who saw him, he unfurled his wings, preparing to leap into the air. That's when his left leg trembled and sent a white hot streak of pain up his spine and gave out on him, as it often did, and he crumpled to the ground. Years ago, in his battle with Emelia the Hero, she had badly wounded that leg, and he still bore the scar of it wrapped around his upper thigh, before landing the blow she thought had killed him.

Beating his wings, he tried to force his body upward, but it was too late. A net dropped over him from above and Urushihara realized that they had herded him to this alley. He pulled his wings back in so they wouldn't further entangle him in the net, struggling to heave the heavy rope over his head. Before he could have much success, two priests engulfed him in a thick black bag, net and all.

“Hey! How dare you throw me in a sack like some kid! Let me out dammit!” Sealed inside the bag, Urushihara yelled and kicked as he was easily lifted and slung over a priests shoulder. He was the youngest of the generals when they all lived, and much to his chagrin, that also made him the smallest. More than once he had cursed his slight delicate frame, often a source of mockery from Malacoda and Adromelech. They missed no chance to make him feel like a petulant child, and he certainly felt like one now.

 

*

 

Urushihara gritted his teeth, flexing his wrists as they were bound behind him with a magic binding rope. His ankles were bound as well, then wrists tied to ankles, forcing him to arch his back painfully. A priest roughly picked him up and deposited him on a small cot in the center of the room as his colleagues began lighting various candles and cones of incense throughout the room, filling it with a viscous purple smoke, making the teens eyes water and clogging his throat. Urushihara gagged and coughed on the foul smell they emitted as an older priest, clearly their leader, entered the room and spoke. “Fallen Angel Lucifer, may your body be purified and your soul cleansed so that you may return to heaven. Through this act, the rebirth of God's angel, we implore that He will once again allow our order to shine in his glory so that we may bring about the fall of the Demon King Satan!”

Urushihara thrashed, tugging futilely at the ropes that bound him, “No way man, not gonna happen. I don't wan-”

He gagged and coughed on the smoke filling his lungs, “What the heck is up with this smoke crap anyway?”

“We constructed this building specifically for holding and purifying fallen angels. The incense and candles are specially made as well, they will weaken your physical form so that your soul may return to heaven. Over the next seven days, your body will be purified by this incense, cleansed with holy water, and your soul freed from your physical form through suffering.”

A priest shoved a wad of cotton into the teens mouth before he could retort, securing it with a strip of fabric tied behind the teens head and Urushihara was left alone in the windowless room. He thrashed about, nearly falling off the cot, attempting to free himself from the ropes that bound him, giving up when it became obvious he wasn't going to be able to wriggle out of them. The smoke clouding the room made it increasingly difficult for the teen to breath, and he felt his strength waning.

Urushihara grew increasingly weaker and his mouth dried out from the cloth gag, and his eyes watered from the smoke. His bad leg throbbed from the forced position, and his back ached from the strain of such an awkward pose. Urushihara grew increasingly bored and frustrated as hours passed by with dim light and no sound.

Gradually, the incense smoke thinned and the candles burned down to stubs. Two priests entered the room, one carrying a folded square of white cloth. One of the priests unbound the teens wrists and ankles and Urushihara bit his lip as blood began to circulate painfully through his numb limbs and he tried to stand but collapsed back onto the cot. The priest lifted him bodily and held him motionless as his partner roughly stripped Urushihara of his shorts and t-shirt, replacing them with the white cloth, which turned out to be a thin cotton robe. A blindfold was then tied over the teens eyes and he was roughly heaved over the shoulder of the priest who had been holding him up.

The silence of the pair unnerved Urushihara, and being both blind and mute wasn't helping. Panic welled in his chest. _Where are they taking me? What are they planning? ~No, stop freaking out dammit. I'm the demon general Lucifer! There's nothing they can do to hurt me, not really..._

Unceremoniously Urushihara was dumped onto a hard flat surface, the robe removed and his arms and legs forced into tight leather cuffs. He was forced to stand once again as the cuffs were connected to chains, judging from the sound. He jolted as someone ran a wet cloth over his body, wincing at the slight burning sensation caused by holy water. The cloth vanished and a brief moment passed before he heard the whoosh of something being swung through the air just before a thick cylinder of wood collided with his abdomen. He grunted in pain and surprise, curling in on himself as much as he could as the beating continued. Tears welled in the youth's eyes once more as he bit back any further sounds of pain. _I won't cry... I won't cry... I won't cry..._

Eventually his captors swapped out the wooden staff for a many stranded whip, the strips of leather embedded with jagged bits of metal. Finally, tears began to roll down the teens cheeks as the whip bit into his skin, over and over again. _I won't scream... I won't scream... I won't scream..._

After what felt like hours, the beating finally stopped and Urushihara sagged against his chains. He hung there, exhausted and alone for hours in the silence and forced blindness. He vaguely registered the creaking of a door and jerked in surprise when gentle fingers untied the knot from the back of his head and deftly pulled away the wad of damp cotton in his mouth. His head was tilted back and the smooth edge of a cup was pressed against his lip. Urushihara gulped water greedily until the cup was taken away and he groaned, stopping himself before he begged for more. _I won't beg... I won't beg... I won't beg..._

He choked as a thick lukewarm porridge-like substance was poured in his mouth, eventually swallowing the disgusting mass of grain. He was released from the chains and the robe wrapped around him once more, and then his wrist and ankles were tied together again, but the gag left off. Urushihara was then picked up and carried over someones shoulder, to be deposited once again on what he assumed was the cot in the small room he'd been left in before, and then he was alone again.

Not much time passed before he felt a painful twinge in his abdomen. Bile rose in his throat and he gagged, leaning over the side of the cot just in time to vomit on the floor. His stomach heaved over and over again as it rejected whatever foul substance he'd been fed, until Urushihara collapsed back onto the cot, exhausted.

The teen drifted off to sleep, stirring briefly when someone entered the room. He barely registered the sound of scrubbing and the smell of bleach before he drifted back into a welcome unconsciousness.

Some time after that Urushihara woke to find his blindfold and bindings removed. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, but he shivered with a chill in spite of that. _Do I have a fever?_ The teens eyes wandered blearily over the small room, coming to rest on a tray that had been placed just inside the door, containing a plastic cup full of water and a bowl half-filled with what he assumed was the same variety of porridge he'd been fed before.

He hesitated momentarily, and then his stomach gurgled hungrily. Crawling off the cot with an exasperated sigh, the teen cautiously tipped the gruel into his mouth and choked it down, followed by several gulps of water. Curious, he tried the door, but of course it was locked. Weary and irritable, he sank back down on the mattress. Shivering, he clutched the thin robe closer around his shoulders and gradually drifted off to sleep once more.


	2. WINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urushihara gets tortured some more and then rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the process of Urushihara being beaten and whipped and fed drugged food continues for six days in the same monotonous boring pattern. Any time they don't have him chained up, he's locked in the room and 'purified' with incense. This picks up on the seventh day.

The first day, he'd cursed Emilia for wounding and weakening him, blaming her for his capture. The second day he'd believed that Mao would rescue him at any moment. The third day he'd come to the realization that the Demon King would expect his Generals to take care of themselves. The fourth day he'd vowed to slaughter every priest within a mile of his prison. The fifth day, he'd given up on escape. By the end of the sixth day, he stopped caring. 

Urushihara lay on the cot staring up at the ceiling, physically and emotionally exhausted. The phrases 'I won't cry, I won't scream, I won't beg had become the teens mantra, and ran an endless loop through his head. He no longer struggled, didn't protest when the priests man-handled him, in fact he no longer spoke at all. The two priests who transported him from room to room didn't even bother with a gag anymore, though they were still wary enough to blindfold and bind him when he was moved, though Urushihara wasn't sure why they bothered. He hadn't been able to use magic since they brought him here. 

The teen barely registered when they entered the room, vacantly staring past them as they re-arranged his robe so that the upper half of his body was naked before they blindfolded him and bound his wrists and ankles. He grunted in pain when the taller of the two lifted him and slung him over his shoulder, jarring the youths sore body.

~I won't cry.~

His wrists and ankles were re-bound to the legs of a stool, forcing him into a hunched position and he heard the sound of people shuffling into the room. There was a brief moment of hushed chatter as the room filled and he heard the door close.

He heard the all too familiar rattle and whistle of the whip and winced just before it connected with his bare back. ~They skipped the staff...~ Suddenly realizing that today was going to be much, much worse than the previous ones, the teen bit back a choked whimper. 

~I won't scream.~

The beating continued for a long time, longer than it had before, until the teen thought he would break. 

~I won't beg.~ 

The whipping suddnely stopped and Urushihara recognized the Elders voice as soon as the man began to speak. “My brethren, we gather in this Holy Place to purify the soul of this demon and return him to God. We bear witness to his suffering so that we may better understand the Lord, and thereby grow closer to him.”

A firm hand was pressed between his shoulder blades and a white hot flash of pain shot down his spine. His wings unfurled, unbidden. Desperately, the teen tried to pull them back, but he didn't have the magic energy to force them. 

He felt an almost gentle touch on his left wing where it connected to his shoulder, and then the wing was harshly jerked, dislocating it. Urushihara bit his lip as the motion was repeated with his right wing. His wings were propped up on some kind of hard flat surface, and he heard the sound of something metal and heavy being dragged ominously across the floor. The old priest spoke again, “Now, Lucifer, you will face the judgment of God's Hammer.”  
Finally, tears rolled down the teens cheeks and he quaked in fear as he realized the heavy metal object was in all probability a large hammer. Urushihara screamed as both hammer and whip were alternately brought down on his wings over and over. He begged for the beating to stop, he begged for his King to save him. At long last, when he thought he couldn't hurt any more fiercely, he cried out for the mercy of the god who had rejected him. No mercy came, no King came to save him, and the beating did not stop until long after his wings were a broken, bleeding mess. 

Urushihara whimpered as a hand was once again placed between his shoulder blades, forcing his wings to painfully fold away. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as the hand fisted in his hair, jerking his head back painfully. He sucked in breath after shuddering breath as the cool edge of a blade was pressed against his throat, and the priest spoke for the last time, almost gently. “May your soul find peace with God, and may God himself smile upon us all.”

The teen drifted on the edge of unconsciousness as he waited for the knife to glide over his exposed throat and end his life. He fervently wished for it, for anything to make this torture end. Suddenly, the fist in his hair was gone, and his head fell forward. Dazedly, he registered the sound of shouting and spells being cast, recognizing them as the sounds of battle. Long moments passed and the shouting ceased, followed by nearly peaceful silence. 

The ropes holding him to the stool suddenly slacked off, and Urushihara fell forward, groaning as blood circulated through his deprived limbs. Strong but gentle arms caught him before he toppled to the floor, his back pressed against their chest, causing the teen to cry out in pain. Someone delicately untied the knot that held the blindfold in place and he blearily looked up into the demonic faces of Satan and Alciel. ~So they did come after me... but...~ The young demon's thought died away as his vision blurred and he was swallowed by a profound unconsciousness.

*

Mao slowly sank to his knees in the Devils Castle as his demonic form vanished, having used the remainder of his gathered magic to teleport the three of them home. “Alciel...”

“Yes, Sire?”

“I want you to go to the store and purchase bandages and pain medicine, as much as you think you can carry. I also want you to purchase a single size futon and quilt... prioritize comfort over cost.”

“Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?”

“I'm not sure a hospital can help him... and I have no idea how we'd explain his injuries... You can take Dulahan.”

Ashiya bowed his head, “Yes, Sire.”

*

Emi pressed the end call button on her cell phone and closed it with an irritated snap. Emeralda had just reported that there were renegade inquisition members on Earth, who believed that they could regain god's favor if they captured and 'purified' enough fallen angels, namely Lucifer. Several days ago she had discovered the Devil's Castle empty, and that Mao had taken leave from work for an unspecified time. ~I guess those three heard about it and decided to disappear for a while.~

Deciding to drop by just in case they had returned, the young hero saw Ashiya ride off on the devil's bike, seemingly in quite a hurry. Curious, Emi quickly, but cautiously dashed up the stairs to their flat to find the door still partially open.

Inside, she found Mao kneeling on the floor, cradling a bruised and bloody Urushihara in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is gonna take a while longer, but I'm getting there.


	3. sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued work

Working on the third chapter has given me ideas for a better chapter one and two, so im going to be focusing on that...sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, WINGS in a couple days probably! Or as soon as I finish writing it haha


End file.
